¿como se puede saber cuanto amas a una persona?
by Shitsumon-chan
Summary: Risa y Riku pasan un dia que nunca olvidaran!, si quieren saber por que leanlo!, jaja y porfavor dejen reviews, y si no solo leanlo se los ruego.


Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi fic. Quisiera informarles que este fic fue el primero que hice y despues de mucho tiempo decidi corregirlo un poco. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece.

* * *

Era un día normal, las hermanas Harada. Estaban muy tranquilas durmiendo en la cama de Riku, parecía que se quedarían ahí todo el día durmiendo sin importarles que el mundo siguiera girando. El sueño se rompió hasta que la gemela de cabello largo, Risa, decidiera despertar, se levanto con toda la pereza del mundo tallándose los ojos y bostezando con la boca abierta hasta donde le alcanzaba (_como hipopótamo jajaja_), vio de reojo a su hermana (que seguía dormida) y río en lo bajo para luego voltear a ver el reloj, ya eran más de las 2:00 y cuando ellas decidieron tomar esa "pequeña" siesta eran las 11:46. Risa puso su dedo índice en la barbilla y se puso a recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana.

_Flashback(__ustedes me dicen si lo escribí bien)_

_El despertador marcaba las 6:00 y sonaba a todo volumen y se cayó cuando risa decidió apagarlo._

_- que mal ya es hora – dijo Risa medio dormida._

_Se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar, en me nos de 10 minutos escucho como su hermana le tocaba la puerta a todo dar, _

_- ¡apresúrate, risa, o se nos va a hacer tarde!_

_- Riku, no seas desesperada ya casi termino_

_-si no te apresuras te voy a dejar- dijo Riku enojada_

_Después de 20 minutos salió risa del baño, cambiada y peinada con una cola de caballo, y traía puesto el uniforme de basquetbol de la escuela._

_- listo, Riku, estas contenta?_

_- no hasta que lleguemos a los entrenamientos - Las dos salieron de la casa en dirección a la escuela._

_Risa había dejado de ser la misma niña caprichosa de antes, ahora se había aplicado más en los deportes, no entraba a los mismos que su hermana el único era el basquetbol y eso era porque les encantaba a las dos, y no era nada mala para los deportes la verdad es que era casi tan buena como Riku. Era lo único que les importaba a las dos, lo unico que les sacaba de la cabeza de eso eran Daisuke y Satoshi._

_Al llegar a las canchas de la escuela las dos se pusieron a calentar como locas, y se lanzaban miradas desafiantes una a la otra, despues de el calentamiento empezaron a entrenar, primero comenzaron con lanzamientos (seguían lanzándose miradas competitivas), después jugaron una reta con sus demás compañeras, Risa era capitana de un equipo y Riku de otro. Jugaron ahí como una media hora, iban empatadas (seguían con las miradas) y cada canasta que echaban lanzaban una mirada de burla a la otra (aclaración las únicas que encestaban eran las gemelas), sin mencionar que cuando les tocaban jugar contra otras escuelas, ellas dos eran las estrellas (eran perfectas para el trabajo en equipo). Ya casi al final seguían empatadas, la que echara la primera canasta ganaba. Las dos estaban decididas a ganar, el equipo de risa tenia la pelota, corrían hacia la canasta del equipo de Riku, se la pasaron a risa y luego segundo después Riku se atravesó en su camino, se la iba a quitar, cuando algo llamo la atención de Riku, voltio a ver a su derecha y ahí estaba, el chico el cual ella se moría en solo verlo, el chico pelirrojo de ojos tiernos, le estaba regalando una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y sin darse cuenta Risa había aprovechado la situación para pasarle por un lado y metió la pelota en la canasta de una manera excepcional. Riku al darse cuenta de esto se puso furiosa y se quedo con las ganas de desgreñar a su "querida" hermana, esta solo se limito a regalarle una pequeña pero significativa risa burlona._

_Al regresar a casa, las dos competían a ver quien llegaba primero, quedo en un empate, pero la victoria de risa aun se notaba en la atmósfera y eso ponía a Riku súper enojada, pero decidió mejor irse a dormir porque había sido un día muy pesado._

_Fin del flashback_

Risa volvió a reír en lo bajo, el hecho de hacer enojar así a su hermana le daba mucha gracia. Se dirigió a la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Riku, pero al mover la manija hizo que su hermana se despertara

-a risa eras tú, creí que era otra persona.

- que, pensaste que yo era daisuke-kun- dijo risa con una sonrisa picara

Riku no pudo mentir que eso no era cierto, ya que se había puesto roja como tomate, risa solo río.

Las dos salieron del cuarto en dirección a la cocina, estaban hambrientas, así que se pusieron a comer como si estuvieran muertas de hambre. Después de eso a risa se le ocurrió salir a caminar y Riku la acompaño con gusto.

No sabían a donde se dirigían, se la pasaron todo el camino platicando sin ver por dónde iban. Después de un largo camino, algo llamo la atención de Riku, no se encontraban en la ciudad sino enfrente de la puerta de una casa que con solo ver el exterior te ponía la carne de gallina, risa también lo noto _(como no lo iba a notar si su hermana casi se le salen los ojos al ver la casa ¬¬)_.

-¿cómo llegamos aquí?- pregunto Riku

-¡¿cómo quieres que lo sepa, si yo te estaba siguiendo a ti?!-

-¡¿cómo se te ocurre poner esa excusa, si tú fuiste la de la idea de salir a caminar, así que en pocas palabras yo te estaba siguiendo a ti?!

-¡creo que este es el peor momento para ponernos a discutir sobre esto!-

- creo que tienes razón, vámonos de aquí - las dos se dispusieron a salir corriendo de ahí, pero algo las detuvo, la puerta se había abierto y una fuerte ráfaga de viento las obligo a entrar.

Riku despertó en una habitación oscura, donde no había nada solo estaba ella y a su alrededor todo estaba negro, cuando vio un resplandor enfrente de ella y enseguida apareció Daisuke enfrente de ella, pero algo estaba diferente en él, su usual sonrisa había cambiado por una mirada triste.

- dai...su...ke..-kun- ella se le aserco pero al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo daisuke retosidio, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

- lo siento, Riku, pero tengo que irme, y me temo decir que no regresare jamás, espero saber que hallas encontrado a alguien que te ame igual que yo lo hice, perdóname, pero esto es un adiós definitivo- este retrocedió mas, y acto seguido se transformo en Dark sacando sus negras alas y alzar el vuelo, Riku grito desesperada

- ¡daisuke-kun, te lo ruego no te vayas, por favor daisuke-kun te nesesitoooooooo!!!- daisuke(en el cuerpo de Dark) solo se limito a despedirse con la mano para luego darle la espalda e irse volando, Riku empezó a llorar desesperadamente, ahí se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba y que si él no estaba a su lado ella moriría, no quería perderle, deseaba con toda su alma que el regresara con ella y la abrazara con todo el amor que le era posible, entonces una luz ilumino todo segando a Riku y haciendo que se desmayara otra vez.

Mientras tanto risa se encontraba en otra habitación oscura_(igual a la que se encontraba Riku), _ahí vio algo que la sorprendió, Satoshi se encontraba enfrente de ella, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, mantenía su distancia, risa solo sonrió al ver a Satoshi ahí, pero algo le llamo la atención, por alguna razón el que Satoshi la mirara de esa forma le daba miedo, tuvo ganas de apartarse más de él pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Satoshi, así que utilizo todas sus fuerza para quedarse ahí parada. Pero sentía ella como si Satoshi podía leer los pensamientos, y supiera que ella le tenía miedo?, se pusiera triste?, y por qué le tenía miedo?, el nunca le había hecho nada malo, al contrario siempre la ayudo y la protegió cuando lo necesito, pero por que en ese instante le temía? Satoshi se acerco mas a Risa, y se podía ver en su mirada que sus intensiones no eran buena. A los 10 pasos de distancia él se transformo en Krad, y siguió caminando hacia ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella le dijo en un susurro.

- cae al vacio de la soledad- dicho esto la empujo, y risa sintió como caía, derramo muchas lagrimas hasta que quedo inconsciente.

Riku había despertado, y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el vestíbulo de aquella casa tenebrosa, se percato de que estaba llorando, así que se seco las lagrimas y empezó a buscar a su hermana. No tardo mucho en encontrarla, ya que estaba detrás de ella, Riku dormía y de sus ojos salían unas enormes lagrimas que le escurrían por toda la cara, Riku intento despertarla y no tardo mucho, su hermana de un sobresalto despertó, y al ver a Riku a su lado la abrazo sollozando desesperadamente.

Entonces Riku se dio cuenta de algo, enfrente de ella, a unos 20 pasos se encontraba una bola negra que despedía rayos negros, entonces Riku comprendió todo, aquella bola les había mostrado a las dos, sus mayores temores, Riku agito a su hermana poquito para llamar su a tensión, esta la vio de reojo, Riku apunto hacia la bola para que risa la viera,

- no te preocupes risa, lo que viste solo fue una pesadilla, esa bola nos mostro nuestros mayores temores.

Risa se alegro mucho al escuchar a su hermana decir esto, así que se seco las lágrimas y luego las dos se pusieron en pie y salieron de la casa, atravesaron el inmenso jardín para llegar a la salida. Pero antes de irse, Riku volteo a ver a la casa y se limito a dar las gracias, risa se le quedo mirando y luego comprendió a sí que imito a su hermana. Las dos estaban agradecidas porque si no fuera por aquella esfera ellas dos no hubieran entendido cuanto era lo que amaban a Daisuke y a Satoshi, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la rejas de la entrada del jardín, a cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban enfrente de su casa ya anochecido. Así que se metieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuarto.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!

Reviews por fa!!!

**Se despide con amor:**

**_Shi-chan_  
**


End file.
